harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
James Newton Howard
James Newton Howard (ur. 9 czerwca 1951 roku w Los Angeles) — amerykański kompozytor muzyki filmowej, dyrygent i autor tekstów. Skomponował on muzykę do filmu Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Prawdopodobnie zajmie się także pod tym względem drugą częścią serii. Życiorys Młodość i kariera Howard urodził się w Los Angeles. Przez całą swoją karierę kompozytora/autora piosenek, napisał muzykę do filmów o różnym stylu i gatunkach, otrzymując wiele nagród i nominacji. Zaczął uczyć się muzyki już jako dziecko i chodził do Thacher School w Olay, Music Academy of the West w Santa Barbara i ćwiczył granie na fortepianie na USC w Kalifornii. Po ukończeniu studiów, Howard dołączył do zespołu Eltona Johna na przełomie lat 70. i 80. Aranżował także smyczki do piosenek Don't Go Breaking My Heart i Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word. Grał również jako drugi klawiszowiec do kilku albumów Eltona takich jak Rock of The Westies (1975), Blue Moves (1976), 21 At 33 (1980) i The Fox (1981). Po koncertowaniu z Johnem, Howard podjął współpracę z Crosby, Stills and Nash, zanim zajął się tworzeniem muzyki filmowej w połowie lat 80. Następnie na krótko wrócił do współpracy z Eltonem Johnem podczas jego trasy koncertowej w Australii w grudniu 1987 – Howard prowadził orkiestrę wykonującą jego i Paula Buchmastera symfoniczne aranżacje utworów Johna. (Interesujące, zwłaszcza, że większość soundtracków Howarda jest dyrygowana przez innych). Był krótko mężem Rosanny Arquette (1986-87)James Newton Howard na Wikipedii. Lata 90. Howard napisał muzykę do przeboju kinowego Pretty Woman i otrzymał swoją pierwszą nominację do Oscara za film Książę przypływów. Budując nastrój dla wielu filmów przez dekadę umiejętności Howarda objęły mnóstwo filmów różnych gatunków, wliczając w to nominowane do Oscarów ścieżki dźwiękowego do sensacyjnego Ściganego, komedii romantycznej Mój chłopak się żeni, horroru Osada, thrillera Michael Clayton i wojennego Oporu. W międzyczasie napisał też muzykę do westernu Wyatt Earp, przygodowego Wodnego świata i dramatu sądowego Lęk pierwotny. Jego współpraca przy utworach z filmów Junior i Szczęśliwy dzień przyniosły mu nominacje do Oscarów za najlepszą piosenkę. Pisał kompozycję do skromnych filmów takich jak Dzielnica pięciu narożników, Glengarry Glen Ross i Serce Ameryki oraz wysokobudżetowych, hollywoodzkich produkcji jak: Kosmiczny mecz, Góra Dantego (tylko tematy – muzykę napisał John Frizzell) i Zakładnik. Napisał też muzykę do trzech filmów animowanych Disneya: Dinozaur, Atlantyda – Zaginiony ląd i Planeta skarbów. Choć skupiał się głównie na muzyce do filmów, Howard tworzył też kompozycje dla telewizji otrzymując nominację do Emmy za motyw przewodni do hitu NBC Ostry dyżur; napisał też muzykę do Gliniarza z dżungli. W 1991 roku ożenił się z Sofią i byli małżeństwem przez 15 lat. Po 2000 Howard stał się jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych kompozytorów muzyki filmowej. 14 października 2005 roku oficjalnie ogłoszono, że zastąpi on Howarda Shora jako kompozytora filmu Petera Jacksona King Kong. Skutkiem tego Howard otrzymał swoją pierwszą nominację do Złotego Globu za najlepszą muzykę. Współpracował także z Hansem Zimmerem przy kasowym hicie Batman – Początek i jego sequelu Mroczny rycerz. Jego najnowsze prace to: Zdarzenie, Michael Clayton, Krwawy diament, Wojna Charliego Wilsona i Jestem legendą. Krążyły plotki, które zostały potwierdzone, że Howard napisze muzykę do najnowszego filmu M. Night Shyamalana opartego na serialu Nickelodeona Ostatni Władca Wiatru . Dyskografia i filmografia Zobacz też * * James Newton Howard na Wikipedii Kategoria:Kompozytorzy Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1951 en:James Newton Howard fr:James Newton Howard ru:Джеймс Ньютон Ховард